Conventionally, as electromagnetic relays, there have been, for example, electromagnetic relays having a solenoid formed from a wound coil, a movable iron core which is moved back and forth through the axial hole of the solenoid such that a movable contact point which is moved back and forth together with the movable iron core is contacted with and separated from a fixed contact point for opening and closing a contact point, and at least a single permanent magnet placed at a side of the fixed contact point and the movable contact point which are contacted with and separated from each other for flowing, in a predetermined direction, the arc generated at the time of opening and closing of the contact point, with the magnetic field of the permanent magnet (refer to Patent Document 1).
More specifically, in the electromagnetic relay, as described in the paragraph 0031, a threaded slot (a male screw) 4c at the other end 4b of a movable shaft 4 in which a restoring spring 9 is inserted is screwed into a threaded slot 8b (a female screw) in a movable iron core 8, in order to adjust the position at which the movable shaft 4 and the movable iron core 8 are coupled to each other in the axial direction of the movable shaft 4. Further, an adhesive agent or the like is injected from the side of a concave portion 8d for securing the movable iron core 7 and the movable shaft 4 to each other.
Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 9-259728